


The Prince's Bane

by BluntDaggers



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic-Users, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Killua Zoldyck, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluntDaggers/pseuds/BluntDaggers
Summary: When he's seven years old, Killua Zoldyck, the Prince of Kukoroo kingdom, swears to explore the east as a free man.Ten years later, on finding he has been betrothed, he decides to escape his fate as a heir, and seeks an adventure with his sister till he can find a safe place to call home.Gon Freecs, a not so ordinary Hispanic horse breeder might just help Killua find a refuge and on the way, love.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	The Prince's Bane

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, ok here it goes

10 YEARS BEFORE PRESENT DAY

At the periphery of Kukoroo kingdom, beyond the woods, there is a river that runs to the east.

A little boy stood on it’s bank, gasping for air as he clutched his sides. He had run away from his castle – once again – to avoid his training sessions with his brother, Illumi. The outcome wouldn’t be nice, he knew he would probably be whipped for doing so, but right now all he could think about was how he finally felt free, even if a little. His brothers and parents avoided coming this far from the castle and the guards would have a tough time locating him out of all his hiding locations.

It was open from all the four corners, something different than those suffocating four walls. The wind swept the floors of the forest, a gush of the river followed close by and so did the birds in the sky. East. He wished he could be swept along this current and discover what’s beyond this kingdom, in that direction, that the river, birds and wind were so eager to go. It was a nice place, he would get Alluka here someday and they could make each other flower crowns. When would be the next time, his father would let her out of the dungeons?

Killua Zoldyck was seven years old – ‘and a half’ he would be quick to add, with two baby teeth missing right in the front. He knew how to write in cursive, count from one to thousand, do advanced karate and use a knife among other various weapons. But when he felt the most alone, he loved to play pretend.

Sometimes, when his brother gets cross, he pretends he is a captive--a high priced prisoner with a ransom on his life. He imagines that the tight grip of his brother’s hands about his wrists are shackles, and his locked bedroom door is his cell. He fantasizes about the day his saviors will find him--and maybe they’ll take his sister with too. Other times, like today, when his brother’s mood has transcended ‘cross,’ and has edged more into the territory of ‘explosive,’ Killua will hide out in the woods, and pretend he isn’t Killua at all.

Today he was a Flamenco dancer from Spain.

He knew everything about Spain. His favourite butler, Canary was from Spain. Often between his learning sessions, she would describe the beautiful valley she spent her childhood at, it was nothing like Killua’s childhood. She had also taught him the basics of Flamenco. Killua had enjoyed the most that day, before Illumi unexpectedly arrived to check on them. He had never seen Canary after that day. He often missed her.

He had heard Spain was bordered by a sea almost on all the sides, so the river played a good role today. He slowly lifted himself on his tiptoes, the heel of his feet just above the ground and bent down as if greeting as invisible audience. Then straightening, he rose higher, supporting all his body weight on his toes and gracefully brought his hands above his head. His knees didn’t shake this time, he was getting better. He could imagine Canary smiling at him in his mind. He slowly started moving in circles, humming a beat in his mid, like a clapping sound- two light and one soft.

The moss covered bank provided just the right amount of friction for him to almost slide which made tapping the foot a lot harder- but he would come out just fine. His hand coordination was still bad, but if only he could master the foot movements. He tapped them more aggressively the needed, the sound echoing across the forest. He found calm in it, almost catching the beat, when a man’s swearing sound cut through the woods.

Tsk. Looks like the guards had found him. He looked up to expect Gotoh-san nodding his head in a displeased way. What he had not expected was to see his older brother, Illumi himself.

He stopped dead in his tracks, his mind- a race of thoughts of what to do next.

‘Killu.’ Illumi said just above a whisper, and all his thoughts froze concluding to absolute terror.

Illumi walked towards him and crouched to the same height as Killua’s, who was still frozen in shock.

‘This is the seventh time you have tried to avoid your training sessions.’ he brought a long nailed finger to Killua’s chin and lifting his face to make eye contact.

Killua hated a lot of things- ranging from green peppers to looking into Illumi’s eyes. He had empty, dark eyes with pupils focusing into nothing in particular. They reflected fear boring right into Killua’s soul.

‘Tell me Killu,’ he said tilting his head, ‘Don’t you like learning how to spar? Would you rather while away your time playing like an ordinary child?’

Killua remained silent. He always remained silent in such situations. It was better to have no opinions.

He almost thought it worked- till Illumi removed his hand from under Killua’s chin and slapped his right across his cheek. His head turned due to the momentum. He usually boasted of a high pain tolerance, but Illumi’s slaps always sent vibrations of pain through his flesh. He bit his lips to stop himself from crying out. Illumi wouldn’t appreciate that. His hands were red and Killua was sure and identical red mark was on his cheek. He blinked away the tears in his eyes.

Illumi was already getting up and grabbing Killua’s hands. ‘You know I did this because I love you Killua,’ he dug his nails in little brother’s palms, ‘You are the heir of the Kukoroo Kingdom, and as your eldest brother, it is my duty to discipline you. Soon you’ll marry and ascend the throne. That day, you’ll thank me.’

And with that, he dragged him out of the woods. Killua looked back to take one last look at his haven, for he knew that he wouldn’t be seeing it for a while, or ever. The river continued flowing east. 

_One day I'll come to you, I promise. Just wait for me._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments (even a 'it was great' or keyboard smash means a lot) if you liked this !!  
> You can expect weakly chapters,I guess. Subscribe to this work to be emailed when it is updated !  
> This isn't beta read, all mistakes are mine, so let me know if there are any LOL.  
> Also also also, this is my first work, so constructive criticism is highly appreciated.  
> okay that's it, thank you so much for reading. Can't wait to share the next chapter !  
> If you are wondering what Flamenco dance is like - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8a3wMzvGnA


End file.
